How Much Do You Love Me?
by ice bitten
Summary: Why haven't you dumped me yet? It was Sunday, and she was always crying. SasuSaku


**How much do you love me?**

**Why haven't you dumped me yet? A Sunday afternoon with a heartbroken Sakura and a bored Sasuke. SasuSaku Slight AU**

He flicked his eyes towards her; it was becoming more of a bad habit if anything than a worried gesture. It wasn't the fact she wasn't annoying him with her useless ramblings, or cooing him into buying dinner. It wasn't anything at all except- she simply wasn't talking at **_all._**

Don't get him wrong, Sasuke was actually glad for the solitude on this fine Sunday afternoon.

Sakura suddenly inhaled, shifting her shoulders. Her pink nails tapped her toes, a nervous habit she got when she sat in her red couch, arms encircling her knees.

Now since it was Sunday, Sasuke came to his girlfriend's house expecting a full on rant about the latest news of Ino and Naruto's new found friendship, or about Kakashi getting into fights with her mom because Sakura was doing poorly in her training.

Sunday was the annual rant day for Sakura, considering it was- in her mind- the end of the week and a day to cover everything from being a third wheel in Ino and Naruto's relationship, to what kunai Mrs. Haruno chucked at Kakashi (along with her husband crying in the background).

So how unusual was it for Sasuke to come in his girlfriend's room and sit down in total silence? Well, it wasn't what Sasuke expected at most.

Another flinch and Sakura hunched over the couch before falling to her side.

"Sasuke **_kun_**," Sakura whined, extending on the latter prefix.

"What," Sasuke said, preparing himself for the long anticipated rant of the week.

What could it be this time, Sasuke wondered, flipping through Sakura's TV guide, was it about Ino talking about Sakura behind her back to Naruto, or Naruto accidentally spilling secrets about Sakura to Ino?

Sakura got to her knees and crawled to Sasuke across the couch, her chin propped up on his lap.

"What are you doing here?"

In that instance Sasuke chose to purposely drop the magazine directly on Sakura's face. The girl giggled rolling her head on Sasuke's lap.

"I see I am not needed," Sasuke stated simply and moved his girlfriend's head before leaning forward to get up.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura called, pulling Sasuke's shoulders back.

"What," Sasuke said and he glanced back. Sakura was now seated behind him, her legs on either of his sides, "What do you want?"

Sakura pouted and buried her face into his back as Sasuke subconsciously rubbed her leg.

For a few minutes no one talked until finally Sasuke cranked his head, feeling something moist on his back.

Sakura was crying.

Sasuke was far from surprised, Sakura usually cried during her rants it was one of her many… features. She was extremely emotional, when crying however, she would usually be angry and take it out on her pillows or bashing on whoever was on the cover of _Ninja Chick _magazine.

But instead of her usual angry shows, Sakura was unexpectedly calm, only making sobs here and there.

"Sakura," Sasuke addressed, he tried to turn around but Sakura's hold tightened, apparently she wanted them to stay in that position.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked, it was better to simply be blunt at these times.

Sakura lifted her head and gritted her teeth; Sasuke felt the hold of his shirt tighten around her small knuckles.

"Why does she have to take him away?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, so this was what it was about. A month ago Naruto and Ino became best friends, spending a lot of time with each other before slowly pushing Sakura out of the picture.

Naruto had been the one Sakura relied in when she and Ino broke their friendship. Naruto was Sakura's best friend.

Or was.

"Why does he hate me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling the warmth between his and Sakura's body and the cold wet spot from the tears.

"He doesn't hate you," Sasuke answered.

"Well he likes her more!" Sakura wailed and she kicked her feet.

Sasuke jerked as Sakura accidentally dug her heel into his thigh. Same thing, every time, Sasuke thought again.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Yes, Sakura?"

The sound of the empty room filled the air. The faint sound of the TV was heard in the background. To the floor a forgotten TV guide was flapped open and scattered. The glass topped coffee table had two glasses on them, each having a little bunny printed on edging.

"Why haven't you dumped me yet?"

Suddenly the dead silence of the room felt heavier to Sasuke.

This time Sasuke turned his entire body towards Sakura, facing her on the couch.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura bit her lip and fingered her toes, hugging her knees together again. The clips in her hair had loops of strands coming out and the green plaid shirt was now damp from tears.

"I always complain," Sakura said and she looked down, "I always complain and you are always the one to hear it."

Now this was a new one, Sasuke thought.

"Were you pissed when I told you about my family?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura jerked her head up, meeting Sasuke's fully.

"Of course not," She answered and Sasuke nodded.

He leaned towards Sakura, his right hand cradling her face.

"Then the feeling is mutual."

Sakura felt her eyes water and she leaned forward, falling into Sasuke's embrace.

"Why doesn't Naruto love me anymore?" Sakura asked, her voice was muffled through Sasuke's blue shirt.

Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair, careful of the ring on his thumb to not be tangled with the pink jungle.

It was this- this was them. Every Sunday Sasuke would sit at Sakura's house; flipping through her channels before eventually Sakura would break down and cry into his lap. A guy would be tired of this commitment by now.

Every Sunday.

"Ssh, it's okay," Sasuke said and he stroked Sakura's hair.

"No it's not! It's the same thing every Sunday!" Sakura yelled, "I want to be free of this!"

It was true.

Sasuke only continued to stroke Sakura's hair. About a few minutes from now, Sakura would get up, yell to the world she was over Naruto and make her and Sasuke lunch. They would watch a movie and Sasuke would go home. The next morning Sakura would ignore Naruto and Ino, but then slowly starts weaken her gaze.

Sakura was always crying.

Sasuke was always waiting.

Every Sunday they came to each other for this session. Every time Sakura would end up a mess.

Why did Sasuke put up with this?

"Sasuke kun? Why haven't you dumped me yet?"

"Because."

Because as long as she was crying, he was always going to be there.

And she was always crying.

Sasuke brought Sakura to his chest, cooing her into a peaceful state of mind only he had the power to do.

_**I love you this much.**_

Finished: Oct. 13. 2006

I haven't written a SasuSaku in a while. I kind of lost touched with Naruto, all the following the story deal, but for some reason I'm still really addicted to this couple.

Sakura is the reason I watched Naruto.


End file.
